Trevor Belmont
How Trevor Belmont joined the Tourney In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the people became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as Dracula. Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula. After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. He was a descendant of Leon Belmont, and was feared by the people because of his powers. Therefore, the Belmont family lived outside of society. During his journey, Trevor gathered many allies that would join him in his fight against Dracula. The first was a rebel fighter known as Grant Danasty, who had been turned into a demon by Dracula, and had been placed at the Clock Tower as a guard. After Trevor defeated his demon form, Grant turned back into a human and joined him as an ally. The second companion was the witch Sypha Belnades. She was part of the hunting party formed by the Church to take on Dracula. Because the people of Wallachia were known to be afraid of witches, Sypha had disguised herself as a man in order to move around without concern. She was eventually captured by a cyclops and was turned into a statue. After Trevor managed to put an end to the monster, she was freed of her petrification, and decided to go along with him. The last ally to join was Alucard, Dracula's son. He did not agree with his father's actions, and decided to stop him. However, he realized that he was not strong enough to do this alone, and decided to search for an ally that could help him. When Trevor came across Alucard, he was promptly challenged to a duel. Trevor Belmont emerged victorious from this duel and, although Alucard had spared the hunter from his full strength, he still joined along as Trevor's ally. Together, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was at rest. From that point on, the Belmont family became a honored and respected presence in the region. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Trevor holds the Vampire Killer whip near his right leg. After the announcer calls his name Lashes the vampire killer three times as the camera zooms saying "Feel the might of House Belmont!" Special Moves Knife Crush (Neutral) A serpents of daggers is summoned and they swarm the enemy. Divine Striker (Side) Trevor dashes forward and gives a divine punch to his opponent. Rolling Thunder (Up) Trevor jumps across the air while roll-lashing his whip. Whip Tornado (Down) Trevor spins around while his whip is on fire giving a few hits. Sudden Impact (Hyper Smash) Trevor rises and is surrounded by an intense light that gives massive damage to his opponent. Vampire Killer (Final Smash) Trevor ducks saying "I'll end this!" then runs at his opponent. If he hits, he knocks the opponent back and runs forth with a roar. When the Vampire Killer glows, he will sling it forward. It then hits the opponent giving the shape of a cross and blows the opponent back heavily. Trevor then says "It is finished." Victory Animations #Trevor slings his whip left then holds it out saying "That is the power men feared." #*Trevor slings his whip left then holds it out saying "All creatures of darkness must fall." (Death, Barlowe, Kylo Ren, Akainu and Owlman victories only) #Trevor slings his whip over his shoulder and says "I shall not allow any dishonor to befall the Belmont name." #*Trevor slings his whip over his shoulder and says "What has happened to you? Your skills have dulled." (Grant Danasty victories only) #*Trevor slings his whip over his shoulder and says "I have finally seen the true measure of your abilities." (Sypha victories only) #Trevor throws three knives and drops a Holy Water jar saying "Without total concentration -- total devotion -- you cannot best me." #*Trevor throws three knives and drops a Holy Water jar saying "I know you held back your true power." (Alucard (Castlevania) victories only) #*Trevor throws three knives and drops a Holy Water jar saying "You're not yet ready. You must continue training." (Simon Belmont victories only) On-Screen Appearance Trevor Belmont runs in and readies the Vampire Killer saying "You will witness the power of a true vampire hunter." Special Quotes *Creature of the night -- you will not escape the grasp of my whip. (When fighting Death, Barlowe, Kylo Ren, Akainu or Owlman) *It's been many moons since our last match. Come. (When fighting Grant Danasty) *I'm relieved you don't know me. It will make testing you easier. (When fighting Sypha) *This time, I ask you hold nothing back. (When fighting Alucard (Castlevania)) *We shall see if you possess skills worthy of my whip. (When fighting Simon Belmont) *It's time I repaid you for these scars. (When fighting Count Dracula (Castlevania)) Trivia *Trevor Belmont's rival is Lando Calrissian's female pilot droid, L3-37. *Trevor Belmont shares his English voice actor with Sun Quan, Steve Fox, Oswald, Kinnikuman Great, Prince Kamehame, Denzi Blue, Orochi, Kanbei Kuroda, Prometheus and Klink. *Trevor Belmont shares his Japanese voice actor with Suigetsu Hozuki, Baloo, Cradily, Faust, Potemkin and Kyoya Hibari. *Trevor Belmont shares his French voice actor with Sgt. Kerero, Julio Ranana and Green Hornet. *Trevor Belmont shares his German voice actor with General Donald Morden, Jake the Dog, Bruford, Jabba the Hutt, Raphael the Raven, Impossible Man and Captain Cold. *Trevor Belmont shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Syo Kirishima, Towa, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Halreed Copacabana, Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Neo Roanoke, in all his Mobile Suits), Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Bolin, Black Manta, Isidro, Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Trevor Belmont shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Pegasus Koga, Gameur, Electivire, Hein and Jimsa. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters